


Smell like an Alfa

by tttooohappy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttooohappy/pseuds/tttooohappy
Summary: You voted for it so here it is. Karkat vantis was not an Alfa although it was better for the world to think he was, no he was an omega but a freaky mutation had somehow changed his scent and ruined his life. Now he hast to keep the secret under wraps. It hasn’t been too hard since he smells like an alpha anyway. Now if you can go through the rest of his life acting like one he will be golden. (Also this is probably a human stuck because The mutentshion of the scent is probably enough)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I intended it to be again you voted for this tell me if you like it. Don’t worry I’ll continue irony is the colour red I just wanted to put up the first chapter and see how it went.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you want them to be trolls

Smell like an Alfa 

Prologue  
The smoke slithers up seeming to want to devour the sky like a snake wanting to devour its pray, the smoke is spreading across ara like drop of paint takes over the colourless water . The only light is far behind them as thy ran, Karkat know he shouldn’t be looking but he couldn’t help it. It draw his gaze like a moth to a flame, It was the only colour in the expensive blackniss that seem to cover every inch of everything. Light danced blooming like a fresh wound in the distance, he cannot forget the rage in those flames the sacrifice that happened moments before it seem to be burning away his old life. His brother tugged on his hand hard “faster” he hissed. He nodded dumbfounded he could do nothing but comply after all, this was all his fault. 

Chapter 1 

It had thankfully been the weekend. Not that would have mattered as Karkats first heat was due soon and as an Omega he was required to stay home. The first heat could be unpredictable and was when you acquired your scent it was not recommended you take pills. So thuse why he was home curled up in his nest And cursing his very existence.

He’d been tested when he was 5 on what he secondary gender would be, A simple but foolproof way of taking blood. Taking blood was an undeniable way to know for sure what you were, as blood was it’s filled with electrolytes and other such things indicated if you have the right hormones to have pups. He’d kinda hoped to be an Alfa or a bata, but being an omaga was not bad as it used to be, heat houses still existed but it depend on where you lived on how many there would be or if there were any at all. Omegas could even get jobs in their country. 

Karkat was now 12 and the first signs of his first heat started. his dad had noticed him tugging at his shirt collar looking uncomfortable hot and irritable and called the school to request him having a day off. If he had already been having his heat before this it might’ve took in a few hours to set in, but with the first heat it never was clear when it would really hit. He hoped it was not too long though or he just might do something drastic like throwing himself in a ice bath so he wasn’t so damn hot, or going out finding a good looking alpha his age and demanding that thy take him so he could get this god forsaken thing over with already. 

He wasn’t really considering it but it was goddamn tempting with how uncomfortable it was. Just as he was grumbling to himself how the world was a festering pile of shit that was determined to stink of his life with the rancid smell faeces when the smell of blood started wafting from him. “What the fuck?! DDDAAAD!” Karkat screams. The tip tap sound of rushing footsteps come quickly as the doors jurked open. Sigmind Karkats dad stands panting and worried “Karkat baby what’s wrong?! Do I smell blood?! Oh my god what happened?!” Sigmind is going into Alpha mode The scent of blood and his pop in the same room setting him off, ready to protect his pups, ready rip anyone hurt his baby apart. However his agitated duse nothing but agitat Karkat who was already freaked out “how the fuck am I supposed to know? I just started smelling like this” Karkat exclaimed.

Sigmind approaches his pup looking him all over “ of dad” whined Karkat. As his dad’s search for any injuries or scrapes. Not seeing anyone he decides to just ask“ are you hurt?” He asks anxiously. “ um no?! I don’t even think I got a goddamn Papercut lately not that it would explain this is atrocious smell” Karkat said confused and now a little bit angry. The smell wasn’t as strong as when it first appeared but it was lingering and the smell of metal mixed in with it. Sigmind haveing checked his pup over and finding no injury looks just as baffled. 

“....well this is odd.. I think we should take you to the doctor just in case..hold on I’ll just get your brother” Sigmind fretted. Karkat nods and his Dad rushes out of the room only to come back moments me later with kankri “ Ug it smells like a particularly violent alpha in here, it is triggering my sensibility since...” Kankri was cut off by Sigmind “son we don’t have time for this,” he scooped Karkat up which normally was a bit humiliating!since he was 10 now, and too old to be carried like a baby. However Karkat was in heat, Scared and in need of any consolation he could have right now. so he buried his head into his father shoulder taking in the solace of his fathers comforting embrace and sent . He should cherished the touch more because this was the last comforting touch he would have in a long time.

Sigmind carried him to the car a grumbling Kankri in tow. It didn’t take long for them to get to the hospital Karkat wasn’t even a allowed to walk in himself as he was once again scooped up by his father “ug you midlife crisis basterd i’m fine I can at least walk my own damn self in,” Karkat complains. His dad is very much ignoring him though. even Kankri the shit was for once is being quiet and looking worried,this was understandable because never once in the ride to the hospital had the smell disappeared. 

Sigmind walked right into the clinic everyone’s staring at them as their dad was admitting so many alpha and protective pheromones that it immediately brought attention to them. that coupled with the smell coming off Karkat made them impossible for people to ignore. Everyone staring at them made wich coupled with what was already a strange and confusing situation made Karkat whimper and curl up tightly into his dad.. and Kankri move closer to their dad.

Sigmind Took a deep breath squared his shoulders and stared straight ahead marching over to the counter to where a nurse was. Even in situation like this their dad was very good at controlling his alpha self. “ I need to see a doctor” . “Oh your little Alfa go into a rut and facing some issues? Don’t worry sir your pup will be fine”the nurse coos. Karkat blinks he smells like an Alfa? Right Kankri said something like that earlier he’s kind of been too freaked out to pay attention to it too much. Did everyone think he smelled like that?

“ that is a fair assumption but my brother is an omaga as you can see by his stereo typical behaviour” Kankri scoffed. The nurse blanks but then laughs “ don’t want to be bossed around by your little brother despite being an adult huh? It’s normal for children who are entering their first ruts or heat cycles to act a little bit needy even alfas ” she assures. 

The look Sigmind gave her shut her right up “he did tested as an omaga” Sigmind said seriously. Her eyes widened and started to shake “Well.. i’ll get the doctor but it’s possible that your little boys test got mixed up with someone else’s. Just wait in the doctors office and he’ll be in there soon.” She then took off after she took to a room. It was an eggshell white Filled with cotton swabs and other such equipment that doctors office should have . thou Karkat Felt like he been taken to an insane asylum instead of a doctors office. 

Sigmind could smell his pups fear and worry despite the smell of blood and metal intensifying as well. “Shhh Karkat shhh it’s ok, i’m hear, dady is hear” Sigmind hushed gently. “ I don’t need mean to be triggering you but why does he smell like that? Is there something really wrong” Kankri asks. 

Sigmind couldn’t or didn’t answer his pup but he was getting a bad feeling about this. A man That looks a little bit like a bear wearing doctor scrubs came in a bit later. “ mr vantas. I’ve heard you come because something might be wrong with either how are your pup tested or something might be wrong with their body” the doctor.

Sigmind was instantly wary the nurse had probably mentioned the first one that and his other sons comment had set him a little bit on edge“ yes he smells of blood What kind of parent would I be if I didn’t bring him in” sigmind tried to stay cool. “ well I understand it’s probably pretty scary for a parent to smell blood on their pup, however it’s not uncommon sent for particularly brash violent or dominant alphas to have. Still We will check for any internal injuries or anything Else that could be causing the scent, and test him again” the doctor smiled. 

Sigmind noded relieved his pup was going to be seen to and he could make sure he was all right, he turned to Karkat in his arms. “Ok baby i’m going to set you down now so the doctor can examine you ok?” Sigmind smiles Gently. Karkat it’s still really anxious and what was said earlier it’s bounding around his head like those metal balls that endlessly hit each other, but he nods he trusts his dad. Sigmind set some down on the sterile white table after he nods.

The doctor wastes no time in examining him poking and prodding him taking blood samples even doing an x-ray to be sure “ nothing seems to be wrong physicay. Let’s just wait for the results of the test” he encourages gently. Sigmind relaxes glad that his baby is all right and Kankri gos off on a rant. “ of course my brother just has to had his tests switched up and to be an Alfa. I worry what these years treating him like omaga will have done to him. well I’m glad that he isn’t showing the stereo typical systems of that particular affiliation how is he ever going to claim a mate” . 

as Kankri rambling sure that since nothings physically wrong his brother must be an alpha. the nurse comes in pill faced and shacking. The doctor turns to her comfused “ nurse” she hands him the paperwork. He takes them clearly confused but as he reads his expression goes from mild confusion to extreme anger his heckle start to rise and his teeth become sharper. He terns to Karkat “ abomination” and he lunges teeth Baird. Karkat doesn’t even have time to register it before his dad jumps at the doctor wrestling their doctor keeping him away from his pup. The nurse screams dropping the paper. 

“ what the...dad what’s going on” Kankri asks for the first time in his life he’s scared. Sigmind can’t answer as he’s too busy trying to keep the doctor from killing Karkat. The nurse raising a shaking accusing finger and points it at Karkat “h-hes an omaga who smells... oh gods hes an omaga”. “ that’s right that thing needs to die” the doctor snarls. 

Sigmind realizing the severity of the situation shoves the doctor and into a closet he’d grab the nurse to but she’s already running. “Boys I need you to run” Sigmind said. “ dad with the balls licking fuck turmints is going on” Karkat Questioned desperately. “ I think it’s ogh A mutation.. you smell like an alpha but you are a omagia” Sigmind said trying to remain calm and hold the closet door shut as a doctor pounded and thrust himself against it. “ what but how” asks Karkat. “ I don’t know but there’s no time to figure it out. you both need to get out of here as fast as you can” Sigmind says sternly.

“ but I was just even possible just shouldn’t even be a thing that happens. And what does this mean for the future? What can he do if he cannot be properly Alpha or omega because of his sent” Kankri asks. Sigmind wanted so much to know to explain or figure it out with the boys but the Clock was ticking not only had the nurse gotten away but Doctor could break out any minute. 

He seemd to be growing stronger in there which means he was probably transforming into a wolf form. “ Kankri you know I love your lectures and questions but we do not have time. YOU NEED TO GO” as he said this pulled out his lighter he usually used it because he like to smoke now and then but now it would serve a different purpose,he knew he had to destroy any evidence of this, those wolves if they weren’t in a pack with someone would destroy wolves with mutations or imperfections. they both were stunned and scared and didn’t want to move and for the first time in his life he gave them a command “ RUN”. Kankri gridded his teeth grabbed his brothers hand Pulling up from sitting and dragging him with him. and started to run Karkat also had no choice but to obey. And as exited the doctors office A small rose of a flyer already blooming on the floor behind them they heard the closet door being open and Karkat could swear he heard his father otter the first cuss word he’d ever heard him say in his life. he couldn’t do anything though he kept on running passing the waiting room without even looking at the people who were starting to freak out as the fire drill went off and the sound of two wolves snarling fighting echoed in the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

The lobby was starting to be in a panic because two alphas fighting was never a good thing. The fact that the fire alarm was also going off was not exactly ideal eather . If Karkat was in his right mind he would probably assume that his dad had knocked the lighter into something combustible or something well he was fighting because smoke was starting to come out of the room. Producing more smoke than burning a little document should produce enough so the fire alarms were starting to go off. 

Karkat is stunned his brain is not processing anything his body is just following as his brother pulls him along. He can’t even focus on his discomfort anymore. He doesn’t even register the people running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Even outside he couldn’t say anything he kept looking back hoping to see there dad catch them. “Run, run run ” Kankri kept muttering to himself as thy ran it seemed his brother was just repeating there dad’s order.thy passed the parking lot not even glancing at the car they took because brother was so preoccupied with running ,it was probably for the best they couldn’t have risked being pulled over right now anyway, as kankri didn’t have his license or even learners As thy got ferther and ferther away the fire seems to bloom and grow it seemed to flicker at the widows at first before tacking hold of the rest of the building. 

Thy thy weren’t even a qorter of the way home before Karkat couldn’t run anymore. it was to much, he was in his fist heat and he’d gone though something mentally exhausting and tramatizing so it was no surprise when he went down hard collapsing on his hands and knees barley shaking almost throwing up barely keeping conscious. that he’d even made it so far from the hospital was due to pure adrenaline. Kankri who was panting as well glared at his brother “ you will not pull your omaga privilege right now. Dad just.. he sacrificed himself for you, so get up”. Karkat shook panting “ Nono no no NO” chants Karkat he just can’t process this Hass to be dream right? “dads fucken fine! that thick headed stubborn mule wouldn’t... dament he won’t give up”. Karkat 

“ that’s why he will have kept fighting to make sure that... that doctor never comes after you even if he’s survived the fight and fire hes a Alfa with instincts. He’s better then most at holding back as alpha privilege but he won’t let that doctor live knowing he could come after you. He will go to jail at best.” Kankri said.” No dammit no! It’s fine for an alpha to protect his pups or even his mate they’d have to understand if we” Kankri cut him off “ if we what if we explained?! No! What do you think the world will do if they find out about your... Disability I suppose. Thy well act exactly how that doctor did it’s not considered normal to have such a...sent as an omega. they would never tolerate such an abhorrent possibility of such of impossible mutation. And if he does go to jail I’m not letting Dad sacrifice go to wast” Kankri huffs. 

Karkat shakes harder he remembers his dad‘s word at that moment a mutation. His scent was must be a mutation of some kind.This.., this was all his fault. If dad died if he went to jail it would be all because he didn’t smell how he was supposed to Even now the faint smell of blood and meantel wafted off of him. Kankri nose wrinkles his nose Karkats smells like an alpha stress which puts him on edge.” We can’t just leave! We’re in the shit hive world would we even go? what the fuck do we do?! And if dads fine how will he find use” Karkat desperately asks. “ Karkat language! And yes we can it would be ignorant of us to stay after someone tried to murder you as valid as his opinion is for worrying that such things will harm his pack. we can’t risk him being the one living or the nurse doing something. Though I don’t think people will believe her or at least I hope not. we can’t stay here and take that risk anyway. i’ll have to think of something I can very much take care of you and myself I am an adult now. Dad... well will have to cross that bridge when we come to it” Kankri rambled.

Of course his brother answered him in a big dialogue Karkat Didn’t have the proper mindset to process all of that right now   
There was only one thing that he was able to grasp, thy had to go. Karkat sat looking at the ground “ we really have to do this then” Karkat quivers fearfully. “ yes now get up we’re going to take the first bus out of here” Kankri quipped. Karkat took a few deep uneven breaths and tryed to get up and he couldn’t his legs were shaking too much and he was still too exhausted. “ get up you have to be an alpha now you can’t hide your scent but you can hide what you really are so you cannot have an omagas privilege of asking for help” Kankri caldly points out. 

Karkat looks at him and back at his lags it was true and now he’d have to hide what he really was if they didn’t want to repeat of what just happened, “yah” he tried to get up a few more times until he finally managed it. “ Let’s get out out of this black rotting corps of a town” Karkat said determined. After taking a deep breath he was finally able to get up. And with that they left barely stopping at home to grab a few necessities before taking those first bus out of there.

Time passes as there settling into their new city Karkat tries to reach out to his brother especially after reading the news that their dad had been killed. They called him an insane terrorist of some kind. Karkat tryed to hug his brother but Kankri pushed him away “ you’re an alpha now it is quite disgraceful to act like that”. Karkat hung his head and nodded. he needed to do this he couldn’t destroy his family again because of his freak nature. It was hard and he couldn’t completely get rid of that side of him but he was determined to hide it. so when school came at this new city he was more determined than ever to act like he was supposed to. 

The school was huge and intimidating especially at his young age in this new town. He’s staring at this large building when he hears jeering of some children “your an omaga huuuh? What kind of a omega are you? Acting all smart” . Karkat looks over to see A few alpha kids picking on an omaga. Boy had brown hair short curly hair with a bowl cut in the front and is wearing what looked like 3-D glasses A nerd cut and smells a bit like honey. Karkat he doesn’t know what’s going on but he feels a ping of empathy he’s not a proper omaga eather he’s not even a proper Alfa. “What the fuck do you think you brain dead asshats think you are doing” Karkat asks.

He had moved forward moved without even thinking, it was would’ve probably been better if he remained unnoticed but it was to late now. The kids turned to him “who are you?” One of the bully Alfa boys asks. “ I’m the guy that will stuff your head up your ass if you don’t fuck off and leave that guy alone” Karkat is shakeing he’s afraid even though he smells like an Alfa but he is still an Omega going against Alfa’s “..fine he’s not worth it” they miss interpretative it as aggression and leave not wanting to fight someone who smells like blood. Karkat gos up to the kid “ are you all right?” He asks . “ why hell diid you do that? Diid your stupiid ass want an omaga or have a saviiour complex”the boy asks. “ what no? I just... thouse jack ass needed to be put in their goddamn place” Karkat postured.” Well ya thy are ass holes...you know you miight be alriight I miight not miind trying to form a pack with you” the kid.Karkat froze a pack... well if he did have a pack people Well definitely not doubt his Alfaniss? “ um yah sure? As long as you can put up with my jack ass personality that would work fine My name is Karkat” Karkat offered up awkwardly both happy and a bit shocked at the same time. “ there’s no one more to detestable than me so I think I’ll put up with you just fine.I’m sollux” The kid apparently sollux offered up. He didn’t process that do he now how to pack before another voice spoke up.

“H3h3h3 wow way to deal out justice To those bullies. I was thinking of intervening myself before this big strong alpha took initiative” a girl snickers. She has short straight hair that was curled at the end she was a little bit chubby and had sharp teeth she was obviously a bata. “ and who the bulge munching fuck are you”qized Karkat. “ ohhh big scary Alfa. I’m terezi then since you’re so determined to deal out justice too bad alphas I would love to join your pack as well” the girl grinned. “ Karkat don’t she’s a fucken werdo”   
sollux grumbled unhappily. “ oh and your not mr hunny” she shot back. “ Ug yah fine”sollux grumped. Apparently he had now to pack members he was kind a looking forward to going forward maybe it wouldn’t be so bad being an alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a hard time writing the other characters other than my favourites and my ships sometimes.. i’ll try hard but I don’t know how much I’ll include them..

Time passed qickly and soon it it was time to go to high school. Karkat wondered if he and his park were ready for this. He was astounded he had grown his pack so big even some Alfa’s were following him. how he got Vriska to fallow him even with terezi’s help was beyond his comprehension. Still he worryed especially as the act wasn’t as perfect as he liked.

The underlying softness if you looked close enough was annoying and terrified him to let anyone to see which is why He had a permanent frown on. not that he had anything to be particularly happy about. Still he had to conferment and he looked in the mirror..

“Ug I suppose that pathetic loathsome display is as good as I get” Karkat mumbles to himself. He couldn’t fail anyway it would cost him his life he shivered remembering his past, no he could not let that happen again he would not let the secret come out anymore than it had. He grabed his backpack and passed by his brother who of course had to say something “Karkat a word hightbschool is so much different than your previous school, there will be so much more scrutiny, and there will be more labels, and I’m just wondering where you think you’ll fit in with all this I do hope you’re not using your assumed privilege over to many. It is quite presumptuous do you think you can do more than you already are when you’re already having so many people unfortunate enough to follow you. Really they should know they didn’t have to follow anyone and you should be leading them down the right path so they do not make such grievous errors especially when you’re not what they”

“UG I KNOW FUCK ASS ITS NOT LIKE ALL THEM DONT KNOW ” he knew all of this already we also knew this he was really pathetic she hated the fact that anyone now and haven’t revealed it on purpose.. it was when he was weak and younger. “ and yet they can still follow you I may stand up for omaga rights but I do not force people to follow me. Karkat rolled his eyes it’s not like he forced his friends to follow him either or maybe he kind of did they couldn’t back out knowing what they did or else they could reveal everything... still it was pointless to talk to this about his brother they just get an argument for ours an hours and then he’d be late to school again. “WHAT THE FUCK EVER IM GOING TO SCHOOL NOW” Karkat said. 

Storming out the door ignoring his brother’s words. He got into the car driving to his new school. He arived at not long soon as he arrived he fired off a text After he parked he went around the entrance it was of course filled with students a lot of them he knew from previous years and we’re not looking to kindly at him. What the fuck ever that was fine he didn’t expect them to like him to them he was the alpha with a bad personality and the violence sent. 

carcinoGeneticist:WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ASSHOLES TO MEET ME AT THE FROUNT ENTRANCE? WERE ARE YOU IRRITATING GLASS SHARDS

gallowsCalibrator: w3 4re out h34r mr loud mouth we’re just checking out 4ll the n33w packs.

Wolf parks weren’t territorial when thy we’re young it was like clicks than anything. It helped you really allowed to claim any territory until you were an adult. Hunting was done in either designated areas or in areas that your parents or their pack had claimed. Permanent park Bounds also didn’t happen until you reached adulthood, thou you could add people to your pack when you were younger, but it was actually considered quite shameful for an alpha to lose members of their packs it means that they either weren’t doing a good job as a leader or some other problem would make The people in their pack want to leave.

Anyway that probably meant his pack was somewhere in the crowd which fuck them. He had been plotting in avoiding the huge throng of people and packs. 

carcinoGeneticist: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! 

gallowsCalibrator: b3c4us3 1t’s fun dumb ass D:<.  
gallowsCalibrator: 4s 4re f34rless l34d3r you should join us and scout out the fuch3r comp3tition 

carcinoGeneticist: I REALLY DONT GIVE TWO STROKES OF A HANDLESS JERK OFF 

gallowsCalibrator: buzz kill >:p 

carcinoGeneticist: YAH YAH JUST DON’T START SHIT AND MEET ME INSIDE 

gallowsCalibrator: no promises 

Karkat rolled his eyes he looks like he had no choice he entered the crowd who all pretty much got out of his way. The smell made them think he was about to get violent. Gamzee was of course the first one of his pack he spoted he was huge so it was fairly easy. He was Tall with Matted blond hair mixed imperfectly with purple die at odd places he also had clown makeup.Gamzee was an alpha that had joined his group when Karkat was younger. Karkat noticed gamzee swaying side to side as he sat at the edge of the playground while everyone else had lunch. Worryed The weird guy was just sitting there swing not having any food Karkat had dragged him to where he and his friends was sitting and insisted on sharing his lunch. he just was so pitiful that Karkat couldn’t help worrying about him he terned probably still smelling Karkat unique smell he grinned lazily 

“hay karbro it’s like a miracle that I can see you in this new school it’s like the best you’ll be sharing all the info with us mother fuckers” . “ about time! what kind a leader doesn’t scope out of competition we’re gonna be adults soon and we need to know how to take down the other packs so that we get the most territory” vriska grined.

yep she was the bitch he was thinking about earlier, an Alfa that one day declared that his pathetic pack needed someone like her to help since he was so pathetic he thanks he she joined back then because she had a crush on tavros. What kind of helped her sticking around was that she had a hard time getting anyone to follow her because she had a bitchy and vicious personality. Karkats pack of misfits we’re probably the only ones who were willing to put up with her shit. And wolves did need packs. So despite saying all that he still questioned why she tried not to wrestle power from him.

“ Well I don’t believe we have to be so aggressive as long as it’s not big enough to fit everyone” Kanaya A bata smiles. Thank god for her she is the only sane person in their group. Karkat was in the same book club when thy were younger she hadn’t been scared of his smell and they kind of bonded. He kind of cemented her being in their patk after he helped her at a difficult time... 

“ that’s loser talk” vriska frowned. “ aww come on I think it would be fun to make mew friends we don’t need to compete with them we could all share territory” Nepeta smiles she was an omaga . Karkat meet A little later than most of his friend group she’s been a transfer student with her twin brother equius both omagas.  
She constantly had to switch schools because of the bullying because of the cat stuff her brother tried to do his best for her however he had an old fashion mindset about omagas . Of course The shitheads and his old school had tried to do that too only to encounter Karkat Who would not allow someone to go through what he did he could protect them with how he was. At lest how he was pretending to be. And of course getting her they got her brother as well.


End file.
